After All This Time
by amurderousravinglunatic
Summary: A sort of timeline of memories that flashback in narration as Snape is killed in the boathouse in Deathly Hallows. Lily/Snape.


After All This Time

Severus Snape had never been a particularly popular man. He was powerful, yes and his abilities in both magic itself and potion brewing were outstanding, but his achievments had never earned the exact praise they deserved. Severus was a misunderstood man, especially in his teenage years. He would suffer the vicious snipes from James Potter and the rest of his Marauders, who made it their mission to cause trouble and hurt Severus in any way they can, never truly understanding the strange, quiet boy. But the anger that Potter stirred within him as a teenager was nothing compared to the hurt that he had unknowingly caused. For James Potter had married the one person who Severus had ever loved and ever would love: Lily Evans.

Lily was a beautiful person. She was uncommonly kind, a trait that never failed to go undervalued. But Severus never took that for granted. Lily had become friends with Severus when they were children, Severus felt abandoned after being in a broken home and Lily had suffered jealous taunts from her bitter older sister, Petunia. The magical pair had bonded instantly, becoming the best of friends. Severus had noticed immediately the emerald eyes that shone brightly and the red hair that flowed angelically off of her head. Everything about the sweet, bright girl Severus considered to be amazing and seemed too good to be true. Severus often questioned why Lily even gave him the time of day, his crippling self-esteem made him doubt his abilities and himself, as a person. This negativity was driven out by that remarkable, bright-eyed girl who often reminded Severus of how special he was, letting him know that he was cared for and that he had a friend. It was because of this act of devotion and kindness that Severus willingly and inevitably opened his heart to her.

When they began Hogwarts, Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor House, while Severus had been sorted into Slytherin. Immediately, Severus had worried about the future of himself and Lily. He couldn't bare to lose her, especially with the Marauders being in the same house as his precious Lily and the fierce rivalry between their houses. Lily however, was adamant that the two would remain close and so Severus did everything he could to stay close to her. But eventually, the happiness was out-lived. In an act of humiliation, Severus had called her a name. A cruel, vile name that was only used by the cruelest and vilest of people. He had called her a _mudblood._ With influences from others in his house, the word had slipped out and so the bond between the two was impared and would never be the same again. Severus fell back into the negativity that Lily had rescued him from and he had to watch in the shadows as the beautiful girl that he had pushed away ran to the boy who was causing him more misery. The pain he felt was too much to bare and so he delved deeper into darkness, becoming one of the most powerful of the Death Eaters, forced to live with his worst memory.

No matter how much blackness filled his bitter heart, Severus still maintained a slither of hope. A hope that his Lily would return to him. A hope that she would rescue him from this danger and darkness, bringing him back into the light with her kindness and love. But Severus knew it was too late, he knew that he had lost the only thing worth living for and so he made a second mistake. A mistake that would again act as a key point in his life: _he told the Dark Lord of the Prophecy. _

The Prophecy spoke of a child born at the end of July who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, Severus overheard that part of it and so told the Dark Lord. Soon enough, Severus realised his mistake. The Dark Lord had targetted the Potter's, having believed the child in question to be Harry Potter. Severus met with Albus Dumbledore, pleading for him to hide the Potter's and ensure their safety. In that same meeting, Severus vowed to do anything in exchange for their protection and so became a double-agent. From then on, he remained faithful to Dumbledore, fooling the Dark Lord himself at great personal risk. Lily had inspired this act of selflessness.

However, the tragedy that followed was one that shook Severus to his very core. A friend of the Potter's had betrayed them to the Dark Lord, giving him the location of their whereabouts. On the 31st of October, 1981 the Dark Lord attacked them in Godric's Hollow, murdering James and then proceeding to Harry's room where sweet Lily Potter cast herself between Harry and the Dark Lord, providing the ultimate protection for the boy: _love_. Severus entered Godric's Hollow a little later, finding Lily's body. He could feel his whole world being ripped apart as he stared down at his beautiful Lily. He fell to the floor, pulling her gently up into his arms and cradling her, crying out in distress, anger and despair. He felt empty, as though a part of him had died with her.

Severus would never forget the memories they shared. He would never forget the way he felt about her.

"**Lily... after all this time**?"

"**Always**."

Severus fell backward against the wall as the large snake pounced at him aggressively. He blacked out, his body screaming before his eyes thrust open again. The bites of the snake were burning through him but the eyes that looked down on him made him forget. Emerald green eyes that shone down brightly at him. He suddenly felt himself being forced through memories, the timeline of those same eyes. The good and the bad. He withdrew his wand, extracting them and giving them to the owner of those eyes. He could feel death inches away from him now, his vision beginning to fade. He clutched onto life for one moment so he could speak the words he had never himself said.

"**You have your Mother's eyes..**"

A tear rolled down his cheek as finally, Severus met peace.


End file.
